efffandomcom-20200213-history
Spaceship Guide
Flying with spaceships, though seems very easy, is being found very difficult by many players. Let's begin this guide with the moment, which kills 1/2 of the newbie pilots... 'Basics' 'Taking off' This very simple action is the biggest nabkiller implemented in spaceships. Why? To take off all you need to do is to hold jump button for a short period of time. However, half of the players end up performind a spectacular kamikaze. That's because they don't know that: You do NOT have to hold the jump button untill you enter the speed boost! To take off safely just hold the jump button untill the ship lifts only a bit and than press the forward button. If you keep holding jump button for too long the ship will enter the flying mode and than, as in the flying mode jump button serves for the speed boster, you will most often end up on some wall. 'Landing' Another simple thing that provides unaware pilots with a headache. The rule is very simple: When you aim your prow (ship's front part) down you will begin to land. The process is much faster while flying with the low speed. All you have to do not to land is to keep your crosshair (so the ship prow as well) turned at least parallel according to the ground. 'Hud' Now, as we know how to take off and land we will want to fly and kick some space asses, wont we? First of all let's become good friends with the ship HUD. *'Health' is your overall ship state. If it ends the ship will explode *'Shield' is health equivalent, which can additionaly regenerate in some ships. Interesting thing is that it only blocks starship fire (explosions from the "human-hand" weapons will go through). The imperial TIE fighters and bombers do not posses any shield. *'Ammo' is the amount of shots you still have. If the ship can use explosives (rockets/mines) it will have 2 ammo bars - 1 for the bullets and 1 for the explosives. The bullets regenerate over the time, but the bombs do not, so use them wisely. *'Speed' bar shows how fast does the ship move *'Speed Boost'- A small vertical field showing us if we can use speed booster. If it is green (as on the picture) than we can use it (jump button). *'Coupled Fire Mode' - Can be activated by the Use Held Item button. If activated the field lights cyan and the ship fires all its cannons at once in repetitive series. Finally: Ship damage chart. It shows the damage dealt to each part of the ship. PAY ATTENTION TO THIS. Remember that even if your ship has still 80% of hp, if one of its parts gets destroyed the whole ship will explode. Damaged parts will produce lightning sparkles and much smoke. 'Advanced knowledge' 'Fighting advices' #Clever players will try to aim at the damaged parts of enemy ship. When pointing your corsshair at the enemy ship you will see its damage chart - use this wisdom to shot them quicker! #Most of the ships can shot some kinds of explosives. Some of them can follow the targeted ship just like the Merr-Sonn rockets. Be especially aware of TIE-bombers proton rockets! #While looking at the enemy ships you will often see a strange gray rectangle in front of it. What it is? It shows you where this ship will be soon! Instead of aiming the starship itself- aim this rectangle! #TIE green laser fire is slightly stronger (125 dmg) than red Rebel ships fire (100 dmg). #Make use of your speed boost to escape from enemy and get on his back! 'Movement advices' Strafing: '''Most of the ships will strafe when you press the side keys. Use this to have more control over your flight. If you keep pressing side, holding it for 1 sec and than releasing the side key again you can keep flying diagonal! '''Drifting: '''It is a very advanced movement which may often end up in exploding if done badly. This will, however, let you rotate your ship on the ground to take off safer (good when you landed facing some wall or so). #First of all make sure you are on a flat surface. Any, even small bulge can kill you #Press the jump button and hold it only for as short period of time as you can #When only the forward key starts responding (it is the moment in which you begin being able to shot) press and hold forward key to start moving. If you did it well you will start moving on the ground, yet you wont take off. It is a glitchy state between the landing and flying mode. Now simply rotate and than press back again to land and stop drifting. Now you can take off safely! '''TIP! If you have landed and you see that your ship is slowly rotating or you are still able to shot, it means the landing wasn't "compleate". In such state performing drifting is often much harder - think twice before doing it. See example of drifting: (Notice that the first 2 attempts were not succesful. Usually the drifting speed is also much faster.) 'Ships' The base Jedi Academy version supports only 5 ships: 'X-wing' * See: Speed Chart 'Z-95' * See: Speed Chart 'TIE-fighter' * See: Speed Chart 'TIE-bomber' * See: Speed Chart 'Lambdashuttle' * See: Speed Chart 'SPECIAL: BOMBER2' This ship looks and works the same as TIE-bomber with 2 basic exceptions: *The camera position is changed and points slightly downwards. It makes it harder to fly and fight with this ship, however it is much easier to fly above the battlefield and watch the area below you. *Instead of the ordinary Proton Rockets it drops down bombs (it has 64 units of them). To spawn it use command /npc spawn vehicle tie-bomber2 Category:Tutorials